gundam_aeonfandomcom-20200215-history
ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam
The ZGMF-X42R Destiny Gundam is a third-generation mobile suit developed by ZAFT. It is piloted by Shinn Asuka. Technology and Characteristics Destiny Gundam is designed as a multi-purpose MS that can handle a variety of combat situations without exchanging equipment during the battle. For close combat, the suit features two Beam boomerangs that double as beam sabers,and a large Beam Sword, which is the preferred weapon-of-choice of Destiny's pilot, Shinn Asuka. In addition, the Palm Beam Cannons are also used in extreme close combat. For long-ranged battle, it is equipped with a Long-Range Beam Cannon and an optional Beam Rifle. For defense, the Destiny mounts a small physical shield as well as two Beam Shield Generators. Lastly, the suit is equipped with a standard set of head mounted CIWS. The most unique aspect of Destiny is its Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor, Wings of Light and the Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System. The Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor is Destiny's primary power source, providing the necessary power to support all of its energy consuming abilities. Because the nuclear reactor made the Deuterion Beam system unnecessary, Destiny can't be easily recharged as Impulse can; although the unit almost never has to be. The Wings of Light is produced by ZAFT's version of the Voiture Lumiere propulsion system, it greatly increases Destiny's speed and is frequently used together with the Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System which can create an illusionary copy of Destiny, confusing the enemy as the real Destiny sets up for a high speed attack. Features ;*Hyper-Deuterion Nuclear Reactor :The Destiny is powered by a hyper-deuterion nuclear reactor, giving it a self-replenishing power reserve. ;*Neutron Jammer Canceller :Like most nuclear-powered mobile suits, the Destiny is equipped with a Neutron Jammer Canceller to allow its nuclear reactor to work in areas affected by Neutron Jammers. ;*Operating System :The ZGMF-X42S Destiny uses the '''G'unnery 'U'nited 'N'uclear-'D'''ueterion '''A'dvanced 'M'aneuver operating system, (MOBILE SUIT NEO OPERATION SYSTEM Ver.1.62 Rev.29). ;*Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System :This system is activated when Wings of Light is used. It spreads Colloid particles, leaving a trail of visible after-images that can confuse enemy sensors and visuals, as well as the naked eye. ;*Wings of Light :The "Wings of Light" utilizes a variant of the Voiture Lumiere propulsion system and allows the Destiny to achieve very high speeds during movements. It is frequently used together with the Mirage Colloid Holographic Projection System. One of Shinn's signature attacks with the Destiny is to utilize both systems in conjunction with the "Arondight" beam sword. After both systems activate, Shinn rushes into close combat range with unprecedented speed and impales his target with the Arondight. Armaments ;*MMI-GAU26 17.5mm CIWS :Mounted in the head, the pair of CIWS are mainly used for shooting down missiles, projectiles or enemy units at close range. ;*M2000GX High-Energy Long-Range Beam Cannon :Stored on the left side of the backpack, the M2000GX high-energy long-range beam cannon is Destiny's most powerful long-range weapon and is capable of destroying most battleships with a single shot. When in use, the cannon unfolds and swivels underneath the Destiny's shoulder while a trigger and guard extend to allow the Destiny to take manual aim. ;*MMI-714 "Arondight" Beam Sword :Stored on the right side of the backpack, the foldable MMI-714 "Arondight" beam sword is the Destiny's main close-combat weapon. Despite the name, it actually resembles an anti-ship sword more and is in fact the successor to the MMI-710 "Excalibur" anti-ship sword. It is Shinn Asuka's preferred weapon in close-quarters combat as well as arguably the strongest melee weapon in the Destiny's arsenal, it sees extensive use against all types of enemies. ;*MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" Palm Beam Cannons :A unique feature of the Destiny is its two MMI-X340 "Palma Fiocina" palm beam cannons. These extreme close-range weapons release powerful energy discharges that are capable of destroying the "Slayer Whip" heat rods of a ZGMF-X2000 GOUF Ignited and even the armored head of the massive GFAS-X1 Destroy. ;*MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" Beam Shield Generator :Like its brother unit, the ZGMF-X666 Legend, the Destiny is also equipped with two wrist-mounted MX2351 "Solidus Fulgor" beam shield generators. These generators generate powerful beam shields that can block physical and beam attacks, including the combined power of a Destroy's three "Super Scylla" multi-phase beam cannons. ;*MA-BAR73/S High-Energy Beam Rifle :An optional beam rifle and is Destiny's main ranged weapon. Power rating is unknown, but it is assumed to be more powerful than the standard rifle. ;*Shield :A small, expandable shield that is mounted on the left arm to supplement the beam shield. However, this shield is rarely ever seen being used. ;*RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" Beam Boomerang :The Destiny is equipped with two RQM60F "Flash-Edge 2" beam boomerangs that are stored on the shoulders. They are upgraded forms of the Sword Impulse's RQM60 "Flash-Edge" beam boomerangs. Unlike previous models, the Destiny's beam boomerangs also double as beam sabers, though they are rarely seen used in this form. History Construction The ZGMF-X42S Destiny is ZAFT’s newest and most advanced mobile suit. It was commissioned by ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal, who ordered the new machine to be designed and built with the most advanced technology of the time, also incorporating technologies which were banned by the Junius Treaty. Based on the ZGMF-X56S Impulse Gundam and Shinn Asuka’s combat data, it is designed to be able to handle any combat situation with its varied armament. Most of these armaments were tested on a specialized Silhouette pack mounted on the ZGMF-X56S/θ Destiny Impulse. Defection The Destiny was personally presented to the pilot Shinn Asuka by ZAFT Chairman Gilbert Durandal, and first entered combat against the stolen ZGMF-X23S Saviour Gundam piloted by defector Athrun Zala. Rey Za Burrel in his ZGMF-X66R Legend Gundam were also present at the battle. Shinn would then defect with Athrun and go to the ''Archangel. Second Battle of ORB Shinn returned to the battlefield to aid Kira Yamato in the ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom Gundam along with Athrun Zala in his ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice Gundam.